


[Podfic of] coral knuckles (sweet and a little psycho)

by the24thkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: “Don’t flutter your eyelashes at me,” Chan hisses. “Explain yourself.”“It’s a little hard to explain,” Woojin says, offering a small smile in the hopes that it’ll diffuse the fury in Chan’s face.It doesn’t do shit. Woojin is so fucked, but if he plays his cards right, it’ll be the right kind of fucked.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic of] coral knuckles (sweet and a little psycho)

**Author's Note:**

**Length:** 59:40

**Music:** Baekhyun - Psycho / EXO - Playboy

**Download: [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/coralknuckles.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

With endless thanks to suheafoams and idella. Reader's notes at the end of the podfic. Enjoy~

You can find me on twitter at [the24thkey](https://twitter.com/the24thkey)


End file.
